Vertigo
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia find that their relationship is changing. Together they survive a crazy road trip with the whole Kurosaki family, suffer inner ear infections and car sickness, and endure teenage hormones. Ichiruki fluff all the way. Now multi-chap.
1. Fainting Spell

**Vertigo**

**AN: I have decided to write in this fandom for awhile, since the writer's behind the show that is my other fandom decided to throw a major loop in there just as my favorite ship was nearly cannon. Why? Anyways, I'm a rabid Ichiruki fan girl, at your service. And I am home sick because I have Vertigo. Definition is from **

**Vertigo, or dizziness, refers to the sensation of ****spinning** or the perception that surrounding objects are moving or spinning. Some patients describe a feeling of being pulled toward the floor or toward one side of the room. Moving the head, changing position, and turning while lying down often worsen vertigo. Symptoms usually last a few seconds to a few minutes and come and go. They also may include lightheadedness, imbalance, and nausea, usually as a result of a change in position {e.g., rolling over in bed, getting out of bed} It's caused by an infection in the inner ear.

It was a major character flaw of Rukia's that she dismissed things like feeling ill. She had grown up in the slums of Hanging Dog, she had killed and been nearly killed more times than she could recall.

She wasn't the type of girl to complain about a headache, or a skinned knee, or cramps. It wasn't like her to share such private worries to others.

So when she got up that morning and cracked her neck like she always did, and felt the room spin, she shrugged it off. When she made even a small movement, the room seemed to tilt sickly to the right. Sitting down briefly to eat breakfast, the room became just like the merry go round she had dragged Ichigo on that time they had gone to the fair.

Still, Rukia Kutchki wasn't one to complain. Slight nausea lingered in her stomach all morning, but maybe she was going to start her monthly up again soon. Her feet felt unsteady and her hands heavy. She nearly walked into a locker twice before she admitted even silently that something just might be wrong.

After lunch, she felt worse. It wasn't the worst feeling, but it was dizzying. Her feet felt like they were unsteady, and her muscles felt just a little weak. It was very similar to that time she drank with Renji.

"You okay Rukia?" piped Orihime meekly.

"You do look a bit weary," added Ishida helpfully.

"I'm alright," she sat down at the tops of the steps.

"You don't look alright." said Ichigo. " You're paler than normal."

She turned her head sharply to deliver a cold glare. The snap of her neck was punctuated by a nauseating swarm of sight. It was intense enough to nearly bring tears to her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Orhime."

"What have you eaten today?" demanded Ishida.

"Drink some water." Chad suggested calmly.

"I'm fine you guys. I need to get my bento out of my locker." And with that she was off, ignoring the fact that Ichigo and the others were still looking at her retreating form.

She retrieved her lunch quickly, and opun return sat down, hoping to put this all behind her. The school had a few benches on the roof now, since all the kids ate there. She planted herself on the one next to Ichigo, and handed him her juice pack. She liked him opening it for her.

As everyone chatted happily, the earlier incident long gone, Rukia felt an odd feeling. She felt clumsy, and her head buzzed. Rukia felt herself slipping off the chair. It was a slow, clumsy fall, almost like she was swimming in molasses.

"Hey! What's a matter with you?" the irritating voice she knew so well was attached to the thick arms that pulled her up and replaced her to her seat. As confused as she was, she took a moment to marvel in the ease in which he had picked her up.

"I'm dizzy." she stated simply.

"I noticed. Drink some water." Ichigo all but shoved his water in her face. Glaring at him, she took a pull, ignoring that he had just been drinking from it himself.

"Perhaps, going to the nurse would be wise," said Ishida calmly.

"I'm sure I'm okay now," she murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"You will go to the nurse," insisted Ichigo, "If you faint again."

"I didn't faint!" protested Rukia vehemently.

"Well, sorry! Guess I forgot that today was National Fall Off a Bench Day!" Ichigo growled, before his face softened. Handing her her juice, he quieted down, his left arm behind her back to prop her up.

She glared at him above her straw, unable to resist leaning into the strong limb behind her. It stiffed a bit before relaxing to support it's new weight. It was rather reassuring and warm.

The faces all around the table looked dumbstruck.

It seemed as though everything was fine after lunch, so she decided it was fine to walk back to class with everyone else. The entire hallway was against her, seeming to tip nearly sideways. The odd sensation made her nauseous, and she didn't know she was falling until Ichigo picked her up. He held her up, letting her lean fully up against his side for support.

"Nurse?" Rukia asked resignedly. She had meant to put up more resistance, but she liked how his arm felt slung around her, his frame close and protective.

"You'd better believe it," he replied.

The nurse arranged for Rukia's street pass, and Ichigo had a pass so he could escort her home. Isshin was busy at the clinic, though he would now doubt fuss over his 'Third Daughter's Mystery Illness' when he got home.

"I'm sorry you had to bring me home," she fiddled with her nightgown, which she had changed into.

"I'm excused as long as I come back. Why do you think I'm upset about bringing you home?" He asked, cocking his head.

"You seemed a bit annoyed that I didn't want to go to the nurse." she hissed. He had to admit that!

"That's different. Taking you home is fine. I just hate how you think that you always have to grin and bear it. Be selfish and whine that you don't feel good, every once in awhile. You don't need to be a badass if you're sick." Ichigo said, looking at the ground.

"Thank you," she picked up the corner of her bed cover, snuggling in. A nap sounded pretty good right now.

"Can't have you walking like a drunk can I? Oh, and Dad called. Says you probably have Vertigo." Ichigo mentioned. He lingered at the doorway, knowing he needed to start walking back to school.

"I didn't look drunk!" Rukia laughed.

"You wanna bet?" The mirth in his eyes was contagious.

"Go back to school, Ichigo." She tossed a pillow at him.

"Bossy," he retorted, catching the fluffy missile with ease.

"Learned from the best," she smirked back. Somehow this verbal spar was more of a delay tactic than a true argument. He didn't want to stop talking to her, she realized.

"Hey come here," she gestured at him with her finger out.

" Why should I" Ichigo baited slyly. Putting a delicate hand beneath his chin, Rukia planted a soft kiss on his cheek. An odd expression clouded his face.

"Thanks for helping me. Now get back to class before I kick your ass." Pulling the covers up, she left just enough space so she could see him. The room was still spinning, but she knew for certain that he had flipped her off. He was also grinning. Not smirking. Grinning with full teeth, mirth in depths of his eyes, his joy palpable.

And then she had a million more reasons to be dizzy.

AN: Well? How was it?


	2. Concern and Confusion

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Since it went so well, I'm going to expand on this. Enjoy, and review if you like!

It had really bothered Ichigo to see her sick. Rukia didn't do sick. She rarely got injured seriously during a fight. Yet she had fainted twice and needed to be caught. It was like seeing a mob boss cry. It just didn't happen.

But Rukia had gotten sick. Thankfully she recovered quickly, but it was still now a shock to him. The whole incident had opened up something fiercely protective in him.

If he wasn't confused enough he was still stuck analyzing the soft kiss still burning on his cheek. He told himself time and again that he was being a girl, being an idiot, but without fail he kept thinking about it.

Of all times for him to start acting like Keigo, obsessing over some random girl.

Of course Rukia was not a random girl. She was damned special! Kami, why couldn't she be just a random girl? That would be so much easier.

"Ichigo! There's a hollow down the street!"

Speak of the devil.

"Alright! Let's go." Standing up he ran after her, so grateful for an outlet for his frustrations that it should be criminal. The low level scum took about 20 seconds.

"You finished up fast." Rukia murmured, beginning to stroll back. Ichigo cursed himself when he felt his face warm at the praise. He usually matched her paces, but he knew his ears would be red. He walked behind her, thinking little of it.

It was really starting to bug her. Ichigo had been acting so weird since she fell off her chair. Between the radiant smile he had left her with and the sudden spike in his protectiveness, he was acting so bizarre.

He had hovered like a freaking mother hen the entire time she was sick. He had insisted to know if she was feeling better. It was bad enough that she had fainted like some nervous schoolgirl, and he wasn't helping by being so concerned.

Still, when she had returned to school people hadn't bothered her about it. While most people would love playing it up, Rukia just wanted to keep going. It had been embarrassing, and now she was healthy. No reason to dwell. She was very grateful that no one had worried her with unnecessary concern.

As it turns out, people had been concerned. She had gone into the hall one day only to see a tearing up Keigo insisting that he give her the large get well card in his hands. Ichigo could be seen shaking his head at him.

She never did get the card, or the embarrassing worried sentiments that came with it, and she knew why. Ichigo just understood her enough to make sure of that.

When he hovered that night worried about her latest dizzy spell, she called him an idiot, but she didn't make him leave.

Ichigo was still bugging her, even though he had helped her with Keigo. Even now he was lagging behind her. He was always in step with her, and now he was dragging along. She felt a distance, and it really bugged her. Did he think she was weak for fainting? Was he just not into fighting with her any more? The hollow he had just defeated was a piece of cake, and he would typically let her have a few swipes at a weak one like that. But he had killed it so fast. It was like he didn't need her.

Maybe he didn't anymore.

AN: Poor Rukia! She's really misunderstanding! Let me know what you all thought.


	3. Butterflies

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for all reviewers of the last chapter! Here's more!

School had ended for the year, and summer moved in upon the town. Thankfully the weather was still fairly mild, but then again it was only a matter of time.

It was weeks ago that Rukia had been sick with Vertigo, and the instance was gone from her mind. There was still something odd between her and Ichigo, some phenomenon that was ever present but hard to define. It was like an invisible splinter that she could pull out, if only she could find it. Most confusing of all was that the changes weren't painful like a splinter, just new and hard to fit into with ease and comfort, just like her new tennis shoes.

They still bickered, but at the end of the day he always let her be. Rukia always had loved, and needed alone time as the day came to an end. She was solitary in that way. To her everlasting shock she no longer had to remind Ichigo that she needed some peace and quiet. He let her be. He even let's her have the shower first sometimes instead of wrestling her for it.

Not that she minds the wrestling. She rather enjoys the power struggle of it all. That was how they worked. He said something stupid, she kicked him in the face. It was twisted and weird to interact with him. She liked it that way, and wished things would go back to normal.

As of late he wasn't insulting her drawings. Ichigo didn't call her a bitch when she hit him. Didn't frown at her when she was dead tired. Didn't smack her upside the head. Ichigo had been so nice these few first summer days. So considerate.

She wanted to kill him! It was all so weird. He was just so…. Not himself. Not his arrogant, loud, rude, impulsive, idiotic self. She missed having a reason to fight him. Hell, she missed just him!

Their dynamic was shifting into one that was calmer, friendlier and easier, and it was so foreign. Maybe it was a good change, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was because he had worried over her illness. Maybe it was because she was distinctly aware of just how freaking soft his cheek was. It was his fault for being so worried about her, for smiling at her that one day.

Stupid boy, being all nice to her, and giving her butterflies.

Not that she had butterflies of course.

It was nice to have school out, especially since he had hollows to take care of. Ichigo hated to admit it, but he felt so frustrated for no reason.

'No reason' was the really evil, very lovely death god currently stewing in his closet. Rukia had always bitched and moaned about her alone time in the evenings and the moment he granted her some she pouted like a little girl.

He wished she'd choke on her juice box.

He wished she'd realize how ridiculous she was being.

He wished she'd see that he just was trying to be nice.

He wished he could kiss that stupidly adorable pout right off her face.

Ever since she fainted, he had noticed something about her. Rukia got sick, she got embarrassed and she got to needing him.

Rukia was a girl. Yes, he knew that already. But he hadn't considered that she was in fact a pretty, intense, smart girl. How the hell had he missed that?

Being a pretty and smart girl, she got plenty of attention. The conversation he had had with Keigo was still haunting him.

The bastard hadn't let him get away, and kept saying how everyone thought they were a couple. Ichigo was used to tuning Keigo out, but something he said snagged his attention.

Keigo didn't believe the rumors. Rukia and Ichigo couldn't possibly be together because they are too mean to each other!

He wasn't mean to Rukia was he? He only called her a bitch once a week, only hit her when she wanted the shower first and only insulted her drawings and height, and occasionally her chest size.

Sweet Jesus he was mean to her! He knew she was tough enough to handle it, and he loved the power struggle of it all, but still! What will he do if more idiots like Keigo don't believe the rumors, and decide that Rukia's fair game?

He simply can't allow her to be taken away by stupid guys, so he should be nicer to her. Then people will assume they're together and avoid hitting on her. Then she won't waste any more time fending off swarms of angry, horny guys.

If a horny guy comes within 20 miles of Rukia he had better run.

Ichigo is a bit nicer than usual to her for these very unselfish reasons. Friends do that right? He's only being nice to her so dumb guys don't hit on her and piss her off. And Ichigo is her punching bag when any one pisses her off.

There's a few more reasons for this change, like the fact that he'd rather have her single than dating a jerk. Then there's the fact that he'd rather have his nuts removed with a toothpick than to see her with anyone.

Possessive much? He'd never feel this strongly about any other friend. It's only because they're very good friends and because he cares about her. Not because he wants her to see that he's a nice guy, and to kiss him on the cheek like the last time he was a nice guy.

So, yeah Ichigo knows he's been acting bizarre around her as of late but it's not because she makes him feel like there's a million hell butterflies in his stomach. Because a midget like her never would.

Except she did.

It was very tempted to pull a Yuzu and scream into his pillow. It was very tempting to pull an Ichigo and punch a wall. To bad both would be a bit loud.

This was going to be the longest summer of his life.

AN: *Giggles* So? How was it?


	4. Broken and Repaired

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for all reviewers of the last chapter! Here's more!

Rukia had been reading a manga in her closet, when she heard Yuzu calling frantically for Ichigo.

"It's fine Yuzu!" she heard Karin shout.

"But you're bleeding Karin! Let me get him!" And with that Yuzu was in the room.

"Rukia? Where's brother?" Yuzu must have truly been bothered, crying at this point. Then again she cried pretty darn easily to begin with.

"I'm right here, Yuzu. What's all the fuss about?" Ichigo entered from downstairs looking grumpy.

"Karin stepped on her snow globe! I told her it was bad to leave her stuff on the floor!It broke and cut her foot, and she won't let me look at it!" Rukia hugged the crying red head, feeling sorry for both sisters, but finding it rather ironic that the one in more distress wasn't the one with glass in her foot. Ichigo walked rather urgently into the room their fallen comrade was in. His sense of sweet urgency made Rukia smile.

"Lemme look." She heard him say gently.

"No. It's fine. I got the glass out. See?" Karin said, almost shakily.

"Eww! You pulled it out yourself? Lemme look at the cut, Karin. I need to know how deep it is." Rukia and Yuzu were openly eavesdropping now. The whole situation was rather dramatic.

'I can take care of myself!" growled Karin.

"I know you can, but I love you and I want to help."

"I'm not weak. I can clean it myself."

"Karin. Let me see."

"Okay, if you want to so bad."

"That's going to need to be cleaned. All the glitter from the snow globe is in it. Come on."

"Fine, but no carrying me." Rukia chuckled a little.

"Deal." She followed him to the bathroom like a puppy with it's ears down.

It took only a few minutes to clean the cut, but it felt forever to Rukia while she waited for the two to return. Ichigo would tell her later how hard glitter was to wash out of a cut. Karin had been ambushed by Isshin at the front door, who was very concerned, and Ichigo was sweeping up the rest of the glass. Yuzu and Rukia had decided to enjoy some ice cream in the shade outside. It was starting to feel like summer.

"She's a lot like you, you know." murmured Yuzu to Rukia.

"How so?" Rukia took an absentminded lap at her popsicle.

"Well she hates when people worry about her. You didn't seem to like having brother worried about you when you were sick." Yuzu pointed out delicately, munching her ice cream bar. Had she not been so sweet about it, Rukia would have said she didn't know what she was talking about. Yuzu spoke again.

" Mommy died and everyone felt it. But we felt it different. Dad got sillier, I started doing more housework and Karin got quieter. Ichigo hates it when people get hurt. He wants us all to be happy, and he worries a lot that we are not. It doesn't mean he thinks you or Karin are weak, it just makes him so sad when something makes you two hurt."

Rukia blinked, dumbfounded.

"You are the smartest little girl I know. Thank you Yuzu."

And it made sense now.

"_I can take care of myself!"_

"_I know you can, but I love you, and I want to help."_

Maybe it made a bit too much sense.

AN: Well? How was it? Enough Ichigo older brother fluff? Enough Yuzu cuteness? Before anyone asks, yes I did indeed step on a snow globe. It broke and I pulled the glass out myself. My mom cleaned out the glitter and at 13, I cried like a baby. Man it stung! Please R/R!


	5. Suitcase Packing

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I started this as a one shot and now I fear it'll never end. Oh well. I need an outlet for all my fluff. Enjoy!

Luckily Karin hadn't needed stitches, the tender attention given to her by her brother enough for the cut to heal in a matter of weeks.

It was an ordinary morning until Isshin announced that he was taking them all on a vacation. Well, not so much announced it. Ichigo woke up one morning by four suitcases being thrown at his head, and instructions to help his sisters pack.

" I don't know what to pack." murmured Yuzu.

"Well, dad refused to tell me where we were going. Said it would ruin the surprise." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia could tell he was frustrated, but he had a tiny little glint in his eye that said he was excited about his father's antics. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

"Well, I'll just wash more laundry. We can all just pack a little of everything." Yuzu traipsed out to do just that.

"Hey Rukia."

"Yeah?"

"Who will take care of the town?" Since Karin was still in the room, he whispered this in her ear. The proximity was startling.

"I assumed I was going to." Rukia admitted, ignoring that she rather liked said close proximity. Or she at least tried to.

"Didn't you hear goat face? The whole family is going. Wherever we're going that is. Get Renji or whatever to do it. I'm sure there's tons of decent shinigami ready to fill in."

"Alright, then. I'll talk to Ukitake."

"Cool."

"Well," interrupted Karin, " I'd hate to interrupt all this sap, but I wanted to tell you that Yuzu and Dad are eavesdropping on your little love fest."

And with that, father and son were beating the stuffing out of each other, Yuzu was humming as she folded laundry, and Rukia was planning what to say to her captain. She was genuinely touched that Ichigo considered her family and really seemed to want her to go on the trip with him.

Yuzu had prepared a list of the food they'd need. Lucky for her, Isshin informed her of how long they would be there, two weeks. He had also told her that it would be fairly mild weather.

He divulged nothing else of their destination. Everyone peppered him with questions, but he simply smirked and walked away.

Clothes were stuffed into suitcases, and pillows into the trunk. The only problem was that Isshin, being frugal as he was, had only bought a set of four suitcases.

He had a large one all to himself, and the twins shared the other big one. The third that had been Misaki's was full of various things that had not fit into the trunk of the car. They had tried to relocate the things in it, but with two weeks worth of food and many pillows in the small trunk, there was nearly no room. And they still needed to cram in the suitcases!

Ichigo and Rukia were sharing the fourth suitcase. No way around it.

"Do you have to bring all your markers?" Ichigo whined.

"Well I brought my sketchpad. I have to have markers." Rukia countered matter of factly, with a smug smirk.

"Can't you bring neither? Oww!" Rubbing his now bruised shin, Ichigo shot darts at her with his glare.

"I'll leave my art supplies behind if you leave your I-pod behind."

"First of all, art supplies implies that they are used to create art, which in your hands they do not. Secondly, my I-pod is much smaller. It'll barely take up space." he concluded, waiting for the punch he was expecting to receive for his comment.

"Fine. But I want to bring Chappy." she folded her favorite yellow dress into the case, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Did you really just cave in and agree to something?" dumbfounded, he handed her the bunny plush to pack. She received it gratefully.

"Even I am capable of logic." This was partly true. Another part of her was just so glad that they were back to bickering again. Part of her felt so thankful to be included in the trip. She wanted to be a bit nicer to him, since he was of late acting a bit nicer to her. Well when he wasn't insulting her artistic skills. She'd get him later, when he wasn't expecting it.

"Did dad say we needed sunscreen?" Ichigo asked her, jolting her out of thought. That seemed to happening a lot lately.

"Yeah, and swimsuits too. Wonder where we're going." She folded a pair of her jeans with care, to put next to his flannel sleep pants.

"Don't we all? Oww! Bitch!"

Laughing, they finished packing, just as Isshin was honking the horn.

The drive was just starting and Ichigo would have normally tried to decipher where they were going by looking at the scenery. He would have normally fought with his siblings on what fast food joint to swing by for lunch on they way out of town.

But he was a little distracted. Yuzu had called shotgun, leaving him, Karin and Rukia crammed in the back seat. Rukia was drawing in that damned sketch book. But that was not what was bugging him.

Being crammed in the back seat meant that the side of her hip was snug against his. It was disturbing that he didn't even care. Hell he actually liked it.

But the fact that he knew for a fact that inside his suitcase, his nice vibe shirt was packed against a tiny, albeit very cute navy blue bra?

That was going to bother him indeed.

AN: Whee! Fluff and hormonal teenage boys! Where do you think they are going? R/R y'all!:p


	6. Now We're Even

Vertigo

AN: Well, this is morphing from a one-shot to a multi-fic. There will be at least 10 chapters, if the plan in my head is to be believed. Thanks for all the input, and enjoy my ramblings :]

The car ride was enjoyable the first two hours, being filled with music and light hearted bickering on what radio station to listen to. The scenery especially the fresh and green hills they passed, was enough to keep them happy during the third and fourth hour in the car.

By the next hour, Yuzu, who had more tolerance than anyone, was ready to kill her sister and throw her out the window.

They had started fighting because Karin had suggested at the last rest stop that she switch seats with Yuzu so that she could have shotgun for awhile. She'd love to not be crammed up the hot backseat anymore.

Yuzu at that point was beyond tired of being in the car and told her sister no. It was a very out of character move for the sweet girl. Karin called her selfish and it escaladed from their and just kept on going.

Isshin scolded both parties, and Ichigo was allowed shotgun in order to punish them both. It was rather too bad that he would rather sit next to Rukia. He sat up front nonetheless. As it turns out, it was nice to see the scenery from a new perspective.

After awhile, the twins made up and fell asleep next to each other. They passed a chunk of driving time in this peaceful manner.

"I'm not surprised that happened," chuckled Ichigo.

"Why's that?" Rukia asked from the back seat.

"This is a long drive. Kids get bored and when they get bored they get kinda evil." he shrugged and looked back at the passing mountains. They whooshed by, giving him a slight headache.

"You're one to speak, boy. You were twice as bad on trips as they are." Isshin laughed from behind the wheel.

"Well, thanks Dad. Glad to hear it." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What would he do?" asked Rukia mischievously. She loved it when Ichigo squirmed. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"The question isn't what he'd do when he was grumpy, it's what he wouldn't do. He hated car rides until he was seven. Then we took him out of the car seat and he was pretty happy." Isshin maneuvered down a side street, ignoring the smoldering glare that his son was sending him.

"I wasn't in a car seat that long." Ichigo grumbled.

"Sure you were! No shame in it! You just didn't meet the weight requirement for awhile. You were awful scrawny there for a bit." Isshin said thoughtfully before artfully dodging the blow sent his way from the passenger seat.

"Now don't distract the driver." Isshin whined.

"Yeah Ichigo. Don't distract the driver." teased Rukia, "It's not his fault that you were in a car seat until you were 7."

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled. It wasn't anyone's fault that he had been small! He wasn't now! And why the hell did his dad have to share that tiny tidbit with everyone? He turned away angrily and sulked. The window was a kaleidoscope of colors, swishing by quickly as his idiot father drove.

"Stop the car dad."

"Why? Look, I didn't mean to embarrass you so much…"

"No! Dad stop the car!"

The car screeched to a halt. Ichigo had thought Rukia knowing that he was in a car seat so long was bad enough, but getting car sick in front of her? That was awful.

He should have known better than to stare out the windows. Didn't he know better than that? Now here he was tossing his cookies while his idiot father, sweet little sisters and pretty friend watched. Glancing back at the car, he saw that Rukia wasn't in it. A few seconds later he knew why.

Rukia wasn't in the car because she was now rubbing her hand across his shoulder blades while he dry heaved on the side of the road.

Man she was an angel. He finished and wiped his mouth, gratefully accepting the bottle of water she handed him.

"Guess we're even now for the fainting thing," he pointed out. She laughed. He loved making her laugh.

Karin and Yuzu had woken up by the sudden stop, and Yuzu let Karin have shotgun so Ichigo could rest in the back. Rukia leaned up against him, and he leaned back. He felt so stupid for getting sick in front of her.

But now they were even, and he was pretty pleased that she had helped him. He couldn't dwell long, because he was distracted by her head flopping onto his shoulder. She was fast asleep, her eye lids gently shut, her nose twitching ever so slightly.

It was going to be a good drive after all.

AN: Well it was a little sappy at the end there, but I like it. What about you?


	7. In The City Of Omotesando

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Keep tuned in to see our gang as they take their vacation in….. drum roll please…. Tokyo! More specifically they are going to several cities in central Tokyo. Let it begin! Today they are starting in Omotesandō. As they all travel around, please keep in mind that I have only seen Japan on a map, and what little I know about it was found by Wikipedia searches. Enjoy, and R/R.

Rukia had slept for quite awhile on his shoulder, and Ichigo was glad that she had rested. If she was tired enough to doze off in a noisy car, then she needed some shuteye pretty damn badly.

Isshin had been following a rather interesting driving pattern, avoiding all main roads. Ichigo suspected that he was trying to hide any street signs that would be a loud indicator of where they were. Ichigo had voiced this thought just minutes ago.

"Well, I can't do that anymore, boy. Look at the sign." A sign announced that he was now in the Minato and Shibuya wards of Tokyo, more specifically on Takeshita Street

"We're going to Omotesandō?" Ichigo guessed.

"Keep it to yourself for now."

"They have a bunch of store there don't they?" Ichigo murmured.

"Laforet, Oriental Bazaar, Kiddyland,The Gap, Louis Vuitton and Gucci. You'll be bored this city. Picked this one for the girls. They'll be shopping like crazy." Isshin turned lanes.

"Gee, thanks dad. And what do you mean 'this city?'" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see. Hey, wake the girls will you? We're here."

Zelkova trees lined the avenue on both sides. Yuzu gasped at all the cars around them. There were a lot of them, thought Ichigo, probably more than any of them had ever seen on a single street.

"Dad? How many cars go through here a day?"

"Around 100,000." Isshin replied evenly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Leave it to goat chin to leave packing to them like he had, but know trivia like that.

"This city is impressive." marveled Rukia.

" This is the one with all the shops, ain't it Goat chin?" clarified Karin. She sat up and looked out the window with a curiosity that she rarely showed. Ichigo smiled serenely. Karin was happy for once.

"That's right kiddo. I bet you're brother will take you around, carry your bags. Won't you Ichigo?" Isshin teased. Ichigo surprised even himself and actually thought about it. Stay in the hotel or spend time with his three favorite people? They would be shopping, and that would be boring. They would no doubt actually make him carry their bags. Still, it might be fun to see them all excited about it.

"Fine. What else is there to do in this boring ass city?"

Surprisingly the hotel was actually fairly nice, with it's wide halls and neatly arranged lobby.

Was the same man who gave him an allowance that couldn't buy him more than a gumball the one who made the reservations for a place like this? It boggled Ichigo's mind.

The room was pretty decent too. Basic cable, beds for all of them, a mini fridge and a stove. It was not anywhere near the motel standards he had expected from his father.

"They have a pool!" gushed Yuzu, who was looking out the window.

"We can go later. I'd like to go and see if this Kiddyland has any Chappy." Rukia announced boldly.

"I'd expect nothing less from you." muttered Ichigo, before taking a remote control to the head "Ow! Why you little…"

"Brother!"

"Sorry Yuzu."

"Yeah, Ichigo. No swearing in front of your kid sister!"

"Shut up Rukia."

The girls had spent an hour in each store, even the ones that had nothing that they could afford to buy. Karin had found an upscale sporting goods store and Yuzu had found a million clothing stores that she had to go into. Immediately.

Ichigo was kinda relieved that they were looking around much more than they were buying, but he was so tired of walking around.

"You look like hell." laughed Rukia.

"Thanks." he rolled his eyes and elbowed her gently in the ribs. "Why aren't you looking around more?"

"Beside being broke? I must admit that this store doesn't have clothes that fit me." She sat down beside him on the bench. It was a four person bench and she was just as close as when they were in the car. Ichigo figured that meant something. Did she like being close to him or something?

"You kidding? I bet a store like this goes down to size zero."

"I'm not that scrawny. I'm a three. Besides even if an article of clothing is small enough for me it's often too long." she sniffed.

"That makes sense. I bet Zaraki has a hell of a lot of trouble too." Ichigo pointed out snickering.

"I heard from Ikkaku that when he became Captain it took 67 alterations for his robes to fit. I almost believe it." Rukia revealed slyly, elbowing him back.

"Maybe he should pop down into the human world and go into a Big and Tall." Ichigo suggested wryly.

With that they dissolved into laughter.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Rukia giggled. She didn't even know that she could giggle. The joke about Kenpachi wasn't even that funny.

Maybe it was just who was joking around with her that made her happy. Ichigo had agreed to come with them on a shopping spree for Christ sakes, and now he was trying to make her laugh.

That was enough to put her in a giggly mood, bad joke or not.

AN: What do you think? Does Rukia just like being close to him? Should they go to the pool later? Did it take that many alterations to fit Kenpachi's robe? Stay tuned and please review!


	8. At The Pool

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's day two in Omotesando!

They had all been very tired after shopping and had fallen asleep before they had a chance to go to the pool. The next morning Ichigo was awakened by Yuzu and Karin rummaging around for their bathing suits.

Rukia was still sound asleep. Kiddyland had indeed carried Chappy the rabbit merchandise, and she had bought a blue rabbit plush. It was currently sharing her bed.

Stuffed animals were almost cute when they didn't talk.

He almost wished they hadn't brought Kon. He was in the suitcase that Ichigo was sharing with Rukia. He had started to bitch and moan during the car ride, saying it was too hot, but after Rukia suggested they leave him in the ice chest, among the fresh meat and snacks Yuzu had brought along, he stopped complaining.

He was being real quiet now, and they decided to let him out at night for fresh air. Unfortunately he had heard about the plans for the pool, and had insisted he tag along, murmuring excitably about 'wondrously tiny bikini bottoms'. He was quickly subdued and back in his suitcase prison, silent but brooding.

He'll be fine in awhile, Ichigo thought.

"Brother?" Yuzu had seen him awake apparently.

"Yeah?"

"Could you wake Rukia? It's almost twelve and we wanted her to come with us to the pool."

"Alright then. If she doesn't wake up you'll have to wait for her okay?"

He walked to Rukia's bed, gently shaking her.

"Oi! They're going to the pool. Wake up."

At home he always yelled through the closet door. He was oddly intrigued to actually watch her wake up. She stirred a bit, then blinked heavily at him, almost in confusion. It was really frigging adorable in his opinion. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

"Tell them I'll be ready in a couple minutes." She replied groggily.

"Don't let Kon escape when you get your suit out."

They all went down to the pool a short while later. Yuzu was still picking a spot for her towel when Karin was doing her third dive into the deep end. Ichigo was doing the same. It was hot out, and the cool water felt good. Karin bobbed up next to him.

"You do know that the bimbo who sat her towel near Yuzu's is currently eyeing you right?"

"Whatever." Ichigo had noticed her. He just didn't really care. He was about to tell Karin to not call random people bimbos, when he felt a small hand grasp his ankle and pull him down.

He was up as soon as he was down and coughing. He met the mischievous eyes of one Rukia Kutchki.

"Nice swim there Ichigo?" she laughed smugly.

"Go back to the kiddy pool. You're too small for the deep end." He splashed her, but she darted away, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

" I can do a handstand in the water." Rukia gloated.

"You can not!" He scoffed.

As it turned out she could. Ichigo had decided to go and sit in the sun awhile. He was getting kinda chilly. Rukia was doing her best to teach Karin to do the handstand too. He watched her position Karin, steady her, and then encourage her to try again until she got it. He hated to sound soft, but it made him really happy that Rukia and Karin liked each other so much.

"Taking a break from all that exercise?"

Turning around he saw a rather scantily clad brunette.

"Yeah."

"I'm Yoshi."

Judging by her tiny gold bikini, long hair, and navel ring, this must be the bimbo that Karin was telling him about earlier. He gave her a polite smile and continued watching Rukia and Karin swim together. It looked like Yuzu had now joined them.

"Those you're sisters?" Ichigo heard Yoshi ask. He turned to face her, slightly surprised. He had thought she had left.

"Two of them are." He shrugged. He felt rude, but he didn't feel like talking right now.

"So who's the other girl?" she frowned, as though she was mad that he knew a girl that wasn't his sister. She was being a bit weird.

"Just a friend." He replied calmly.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" She beamed and wiggled closer. She was wearing a really musky perfume, and had on quite a bit of eye makeup. Who wears makeup to the pool? Or perfume? Was this chick afraid of smelling like wet dog? She wasn't even swimming much at all. Besides, chlorine doesn't smell bad. He had it on him and he smelled fine.

Rukia had been swimming for hours and she smelled just as good as she always does.

Wait, what did he just think? He shook his head a bit to clear it.

"No I don't have a girlfriend." He looked around to watch the pool again. Yuzu and Rukia were getting out. He really liked Rukia in a bathing suit. She was wearing a bikini too, but it was actually fairly modest, just a blue two piece. It was actually looked really good on her, but he'd never tell her that. It would inflate her ego too much.

"Well, Yuzu and Karin wore me out." Rukia walked up to him, giving Yoshi a small half smile, and plopping next to him.

"I bet they did. I told Karin that she could do swim team, but she doesn't believe me." Ichigo held up her towel, which she gratefully took.

"I think she could do it. It would be nice for her to have something to do when the soccer season ends." Rukia wrapped up in her towel and sighed a bit at the warmth. He noted that she still had a smudge of sunscreen decorating her tiny nose.

"See, I should have told her that!" exclaimed Ichigo. They both laughed at his exasperation.

They never did notice Yoshi leaving.

"I wonder what other cities we're going to." mused Rukia.

"With Goat Face, I'm never sure what he has up his sleeve."

"He has energy, I'll give him that." she laughed.

"Hey Rukia? Guess what?"

"What?" She cocked her head to look at him.

"I never did get my revenge for you pulling me under." And with that he threw her in the pool.

He expected her to be surprised, maybe even pissed. But she just yanked him down with her. Rukia was not one to be afraid of making a splash.

They tried their best to drown each other and only stopped when the pool closed. They walked back up to the room at 6:00. They were exhausted and cold.

And pretty darn happy.

Ichigo sat up in his bed long after the last person went to sleep.

He had always been accused of being gay. People had assumed that he didn't know that Inoue liked him. Why else would he reject a girl like that?

Maybe he was just weird. It was a common fact in his life. He saw ghosts, and fought demons after all. It only made sense that the typical girl all his friends seemed to like just didn't appeal to him. Every time Keigo pointed out a tall, leggy, well endowed girl with perfect golden skin and long hair, he just didn't feel anything. It didn't do anything for him.

Maybe he just really liked short, boyish girls with pale skin, a handful of scars and short hair.

His 'type' was getting very specific.

He had known for awhile now. Rukia was special. She was tough as nails, stubborn and independent. Then she did something really nice and that was cool too. Who else would make fun of him then help him while he got sick? Who else would spend hours tenderly playing with his family in the pool and then later hold his head underwater?

He may not have the guts to tell her yet, but by the way this trip is unfolding, he's sure she already knows.

It's just a matter of time.

AN: R/R Please!


	9. At The Garage Sale

Vertigo

AN: As always thanks for reviewing the last chapter! This is their last day in this city. They have used up three days out of their two weeks so far. Enjoy and review.

The following day they all headed out to do some more shopping. This city was full of shops after all. Ichigo would later laugh his ass off because while they walked to the strip mall that housed a million luxury stores, they somehow ended by being detoured into a yard sale.

If that wasn't ironic, nothing was.

The people must be moving, or selling everything they owned, or something because there was just so much stuff. Maybe they had been hoarders up until now. In any case, there was a multitude of cheap junk to buy.

"Isn't it cute!" gushed Rukia, holding up a plushie bunny. This would be her third Chappie. She was insatiable.

"Fabric holds germs. It's probably filthy." he warned.

"That's true unfortunately." she set it down with a sigh.

Yuzu had found an enormous crate packed full of cookbooks, and she was trying to look at each one. She was quite happy. Karin was assisting her, suggesting a book whenever there was a recipe she'd like to try.

When they got home Yuzu would likely go nuts and cook everything in the cookbook she would buy today. He doubted she could narrow it down to just one. She seemed torn between about seven.

He didn't see anything that he wanted, and after Rukia dismissed the grimy rabbit, she didn't seem to either. They walked around and laughed at tacky knick-knacks, old clothes, and electronics that seemed to have no purpose.

"What would this even do?" he held up a white machine that looked like the love child of a can opener and a rocket ship.

"Beats me." she poked at an old radio with springs popping out of the back. Ichigo turned and watched his sisters search for a minute. Rukia shoved an object in his face.

"What is this? It's shaped awfully funny." He turned around and saw with absolute horror that he knew the purpose of the object in his face.

"AHHHKK! Put that down Rukia!"

"Why? What does it do? It seems fairly harmless." she held it to the light, trying to figure it out. "It seems fairly harmless. It appears that all is does is makes a buzzing noise when you press this button."

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"Alright alright! I don't see what the big deal is!" she followed after him as he stomped off.

"Sick bastards selling something like that used!" he grumbled.

"What was it?" she demanded, stabbing on his foot.

"It was dirty like the rabbit," He could feel his ears turning as red as much as he could feel the bruise forming on his abused toes.

"Why?" She tilted her head like a curious little puppy. How the hell can she look this cute yet be so evil?

"Just trust me. Let's go back to the hotel so you can wash your hands." he grabbed her hand, the one that hadn't touched anything nasty.

All in all it was a pretty good day. Yuzu and Karin had found some cookbooks, Rukia hadn't asked anymore about the mystery appliance, and tomorrow the next city awaited them all.

Now if only his ears would stop blushing. Between the incident at the garage sale, and the startling revelation that he hadn't let go of her hand until after the 6 block walk to the hotel, he doubted that they would return to their normal color anytime soon.

AN: Something like that would only happen to Ichigo. Stay tuned.


	10. IPods and Pastries

Vertigo

AN: New city today! They are in Daikanyama. It is also a city in central Tokyo. It's near Omotesando and Ebisu. Like Omotesando, it has a lot of upscale boutiques, but it's famous for it's pastry shops. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.

They had checked out of the hotel that morning, and everyone was loading back into the car. Yuzu was reading one of her new cookbooks. She wasn't the only one who had bought stuff in the city they were now exiting. Rukia had her new Chappie, and Karin has a dress.

Ichigo had been a bit surprised naturally. Karin did not do dresses. But she had seen one in the shop that was knee length and patterned in black and white pentagons, making it look like a well tailored soccer ball.

Any fool could tell that she had wanted it, but had been feeling foolish for wanting a dress. She had grumbled about how Rukia and Yuzu could wear all the dresses they wanted, but she would not waste her money on a designer dress even if it did have a soccer pattern on it. Rukia told her that trying it on wouldn't do any harm, and Karin had bought it as soon as she exited the dressing room.

She had decided to wear it today, and it was pretty cute on her, if Ichigo did say so himself.

"Ichigo! I want an ear." Rukia demanded. He looked at his I-pod and took one tiny earphone out of his ear.

"This?" He dangled it in her face.

"Yes!"

"No. You'd hog the music." he snatched it back and returned it to his left ear.

"No I wouldn't! Promise!" she said this sweetly, while digging her sharp fingernails into the tender skin of his forearm. No doubt she was making a victim out of herself for his dad's benefit. No doubt the old fart would make his evil son share with their poor third daughter.

Hell, goat face might even make Ichigo buy her an I-pod.

Oh she was good. Also evil. He removed the earphone in question and handed it to her. She smiled at him and gratefully accepted it.

And preceded to hog the music just like he had predicted. But in order to share the headphones she had to lean even closer to him. She bobbed her head in time to the beat of the song she had chosen, smiling contentedly.

It was worth letting her choose every song.

"We're here!" Isshin howled, as he quickly parked and exited. Bewildered, they followed behind him.

The city of Daikanyama was not as big as the last, but it was still pretty. The made their way to the hotel that Isshin had parked in front of, and were checked in in no time.

This hotel had a small fridge, a smaller T.V., and beds for them each. It wasn't as big as the last one they had stayed at, but it was still pretty decent.

Having no sense of fatigue, Isshin told them all to be ready to go out in twenty minutes. Never mind that they had just arrived there. It was nearly noon. Luckily the drive hadn't taken too long. Still, he had no reason for such urgency.

They all told him so with varying degrees of viciousness.

"Well, suit yourself. I'll just go to the bakery myself. I'm sure none of you want a fresh pastry." Isshin left the suite, whistling.

They were ready to go before he left the hotel lobby.

AN: R/R y'all :p


	11. Chocolate Rabbits

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! They are in Daikanyama still. They are on day 5 out of their 2 weeks of vacation. So obviously this is going to be much longer than ten chapters. And I thought it was gonna be a oneshot:]

The pastry shop was a small building, but it was full of many counters, each stuffed with every imaginable treat. If it could be concocted, it was sold here. The smell of the air was heavenly.

Karin was trying her best to decide what to get while Isshin was salivating over a plate of what could only be described as a monument to chocolate. Yuzu was asking the manager if he knew how the baker got the frosting in the shape of flowers.

Rukia had already decided what she wanted, a filled flaky bun that was in the shape of a rabbit. This particular bakery specialized in many shapes other than just buns and loaves. Bread shaped like turtles, and pastries shaped like rabbits being but a few examples.

After they all ordered they sat down to eat at a little table. Yuzu was munching on her treat, which was laden with ripe, fat blueberries. Her sister was working on something that oozed crème with every bite. Isshin was destroying the tower of chocolate with frightening enthusiasm. Rukia, having ordered so quickly had already eaten her treat.

To her credit she had taken a picture of it before she bit the ears off. Now, she was helping Ichigo finish his dessert. He minded quite a bit, but was too content to shoo her away.

Their hands were intertwined underneath the table. It had become almost a habit to grab each others hands. It had started with the occasional grab of the fingers to hurry another along while pursuing a hollow. After that awful yard sale when he grabbed her to drag her home, he had forgotten to let her slender hand out of his grasp. And it was all downhill from there.

It was such a simple gesture. Such an innocent and seemingly insignificant action. But he knew that the minute she decided to take her hand back his would be cold. It would feel weird not to be grasping herdelicate digits.

Since she had instigated this latest incident of contact, he was very hopeful that his hands wouldn't have to endure coldness anymore.

His hope was well directed. When Isshin and his sisters decided to go shopping, and they all left the shop, her hand remained in its place. It remained as they made the walk to the store.

"Rukia! Look at this!" Karin called. She and Yuzu seemed to have taken an enormous liking to the petite soul reaper, and liked informing her of every outfit that would look good on her.

"I like it." Rukia murmured, examining the medium length, purple dress that they had spotted. The soft, lavender fabric was a shade darker than her eyes. "What size is it?"

"I'm sure they have your size." Yuzu replied. Karin nodded her agreement.

The store did. She left to try it on, taking her warmth with her.

Ichigo was starting to feel stupid. He can survive a few minutes without holding her hand. What is he, a lonely loser?

How long do girls usually take to try on a dress anyways?

AN: Poor Ichigo! I believe he's suffering from puppy love! Quick! Send some lovely reviews to make him feel better:p


	12. Changes

Vertigo

AN: Welcome to day 6 of the vacation! Daikanyama still. I'm so surprised that I've gotten so many reviews. Ultra nice ones too! To show my thanks, {and because I'm a major insomniac} I'm uploading again! :]

Rukia snuggled in her bed at the hotel, unable to sleep. It was nearly 3:00, but rest evaded her thought clogged mind. The thoughts weren't negative, just of great importance.

What was she to make of all these new developments with Ichigo? She was tempted to be confused, but she knew what they meant. She could run from it, but she didn't feel any need to.

He was alive and she was dead. He was young and she was old. But from the moment she stabbed him and gave him a piece of herself they had belonged to each other.

If it was wrong to care for him, to not give a damn about their entirely separate worlds, then she didn't want to be right. Who was she to know what was right? She didn't know if the Kuchiki Clan would approve, or even if she wanted them to. Hell, if she needed anyone to. It was time to accept the direction they were heading in.

"Rukia?"

"Karin? Why are you up?" She eased herself up from her bed.

"I think something's wrong with me."

Ichigo hated sleeping in hotel beds. The freshly laundered sheets were too crinkly, the beds not the worn comfort he was used to.

Plus his dad snored like an ape, and he had to share this room with him and Yuzu, the girl who talked non-stop in her sleep. He couldn't help but toss and turn. But something told him that he had woken for another reason. He suspected it was the two hushed and female voices, one sounding more panicked than the other.

"Karin? Why are you up?"

"I think something's wrong with me."

His eyes shot open in alarm. Should he get up?

"Why? What happened?" He watched as Rukia sat on Karin's bed, putting a hand on her knee. Karin looked around frantically for a moment, and then whispered something in the small soul reaper's ear. Rukia chuckled softly.

"Is that so? Nothing's wrong with you." Rukia replied serenely, as she pulled a pouch out of their suitcase.

"How is it not bad? It's blood! From…. There! It's not okay!" Karin babbled.

"I'm sure you're dad could explain it much better than I could, but I assure you, that it's normal, especially for a 13 year old girl."

Ichigo listened in silence as his best friend sat in the dark, explaining to his kid sister that she had no reason to be concerned about the blood on her pajama bottoms. He watched as Rukia led Karin to the bathroom, and explained calmly through the crack in the door how to use a pad.

As they both returned to their beds, oblivious to their audience, he knew that he couldn't possibly care more about the two of them than he already did.

The pleasantly heavy and warm sensation in his chest sent him to sleep. Crappy bed be damned.

AN: Wow. I think I just out fluffed myself.:p


	13. Bets and Kisses

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Its day 7 and it's the last day in Daikanyama. Enjoy :]

Rukia woke up to the sounds and smells of bacon cooking. Yuzu was at the tiny stove in the suite, working her magic. Rukia rose and stretched and padded to the kitchen, her stomach growling in anticipation.

Ichigo and Karin were already up. Karin had a tiny Mona Lisa smile, and Rukia thought she knew the reason for it. Growing up could have such an affect on a young girl and Karin had good reason to feel grown up.

Rukia loved both twins, but she saw so much of herself in Karin. The stubbornness, the sarcasm, the innocence, all traits that she shared with the young woman.

Yuzu was a sweet girl too. Having been in the slums as a child, it was rare for Rukia to see a child who was still so pure and whole. To see a girl like Yuzu who had her innocence and naïve ideas still at her young age, it assured Rukia that the world was still a fairly decent place. Rukia's childhood had been ripped away, and she was ecstatic that it was different for the twins.

A tanned hand broke her train of thought. But its orange haired owner wasn't waving it frantically in front of her face like he usually did to gain her attention.

He had chosen to wrap her fingers inside it instead. She loved holding his hand. The warmth was soft and tranquil. His calloused palm was hardly soft, but it had a charm anyways. He seemed to still be more than half asleep, his hair flattened on the left side, clearly indicated the side of his head that had pressed into the pillow. His feet were bare, and his clothes rumpled. Ichigo looked pretty damned cute when he sleepily awaited his breakfast.

"Here we are!" Yuzu trilled, placing the bacon and some sweet rolls on the table. She tried to serve them all individually, but they would have none of it, making her sit down to help herself.

"I know the next city." Karin revealed, smirking behind her glass of orange juice.

"Do not." her brother taunted.

"Ebisu. We went to Omotesando and Daikanyama. They are both cities in central Tokyo. Ebisu is a city in Central Tokyo. I'd bet anything that we're going there next." Karin announced.

"Twenty." Ichigo said.

"Twenty five," Karin shot back.

"Deal."

"GOOD MORNING CHILDREN!"

Isshin was up apparently. He helped himself to a handful of bacon.

"Thanks for the grub Zuzu. I'm going to check us out in an hour. Hope you're all packed up by then."

It was very easy to get everything back in the cases, but it still took a while. Rukia had gone to take a shower, and so Ichigo packed their stuff back up. It had been easier than he had thought to share a case. He left her blue chappy and drawing pad out, along with his I-pod. Those things seemed to be what they'd need to keep occupied on the car ride.

Rukia stepped out of the shower, and toweled her hair. She grabbed her new purple dress and clean underwear, and dressed quickly. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Why did she have to be so tiny? Short, skinny and small chested. It wasn't fair. But her new dress looked good with her eyes, and it showed a nice bit of leg. She smiled and combed her hair out.

Smiling serenely, she left the small steam filled room. Ichigo was by his bed, folding something into the case. She took a minute to appreciate the lean muscle of his back.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." he replied evenly. He didn't see her, but he could sense her rieatsu, and smell the warm and clean water from her shower.

"Almost done, I see." she sat primly on the edge of the bed to watch him work.

"Yup."

To anyone else the lack of conversation would have been awkward, but it wasn't. Whether they were bickering, sitting in silence, or talking about something deep and profound, it was always so effortless to talk to each other.

"I'm a lighter sleeper than you think." he said, zipping up their suitcase, turning to face her.

"That's just a little vague there."Rukia laughed as he started to drag the luggage to the door. He swiveled to look back at her. Amber met violet.

"Thanks for helping her."

And with that he was out the door. Soon the whole group had hit the road again.

The car ride was fairly short, and luckily uneventful. Isshin pulled to a stop after awhile behind the wheel.

"Come on." Isshin prompted, "Ebisu awaits us."

Ichigo scowled and wordlessly handed Karin her money.

Rukia grinned at his expense. But he couldn't muster enough of a glare to send her.

Not when she wore that dress. She was too cute for her own good.

Without thinking, he leaned over and brushed his lips on her velvety cheek. She looked at him in surprise, her lovely eyes wide.

"Umm…. Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Your family is out of the car. We should follow them." She unbuckled and left the car. He would have been upset that she didn't acknowledge what had just happened but he was feeling too pleased with himself at the moment.

Plus she could walk ahead all she wanted, but he knew her face was pink. Probably a rather becoming shade of pink actually. She'd need a little time to think about this newest development.

But after he caught up to her, and her cutely flushing face, they walked into the lobby hand in hand.

They were solid, no matter where this thing between them went.

AN: R/R please! What did y'all think?:]


	14. Fist Fights And Matchmaking

Vertigo

AN: Thanks as always for all the wonderful reviews! Ebisu is a neighborhood in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. It's near Daikanyama and Hiroo. It has boutiques, vintage stores, patisseries and several other attractions. The Yebisu Garden Place Tower has many restaurants. On the 38th floor, there is a great view of Tokyo. Ebisu also features the Westin Hotel, Sapporo Breweries, the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, and many bars and restaurants. Enjoy day 8 of their vacation!

Isshin had checked them into the hotel, and almost immediately called them back out the door. Ichigo remembered how he had picked the city of Omotesando for the girls to shop. It seemed that he had picked this city for himself. The Sapporo Breweries and the classic bars that were on every corner seemed to call to his idiot father. Figures.

That's how they found themselves dropped off at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, with Ichigo left in charge. Goat face had better get his drunk ass home before the hotel locked them out, or Ichigo may just kill him.

On the plus side the Museum was actually interesting. Ichigo had never seen so many pictures in his life. Rukia seemed to take delight in pointing all the pictures out. She had probably never seen anything like it. Her dress fluttered around her as she darted around to look. She nearly knocked other museum goers down in her excitement. Several people glared at her for her over excitement.

Ichigo had never seen anything more beautiful.

Yuzu and Karin were having fun looking around too, but quickly got tired of walking, so they all went to the gift shop. They were all browsing around, looking at various souvenirs when the unthinkable happened.

"Hey beautiful."

Rukia looked up from a rack of t-shirts with the Museum's Logo on it and blinked.

"Hi." she murmured, a little surprised. The young man in front of her was clearly an poser type. Bleached hair that fell sideways into his eyes, and designer sneakers and jeans. She fought the intense urge to roll her eyes.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in this boring ass museum? I could show you a much better time." He smirked in what he though was a charming way and flipped his hair over his shoulder. She laughed in her mind as it had clearly been expertly straightened and coiffed. What kind of girl would go for a guy that spends more time on her hair than she does? Rukia huffed a little laugh, brushed past him and began to look in another section.

"Hey! I was talking to you bitch!" the dude snarled, his perfect hair swishing angrily as he walked towards her. He didn't see the tall red head at the check out counter snap his head up. He didn't sense any danger, so he marched up to Rukia, and grabbed her tiny wrist. She was about to elbow him, but she had no need to.

Because he had been knocked flat on his ass, his two front teeth on the ground beside him.

"Get the hell outta my girl's face." She had heard Ichigo mad before, but never like this. He grabbed the fallen dude up by the collar, and gave him a shake.

"Your girl?" growled the player. The amount of venom he employed would have been effective if his mouth hadn't have been bleeding so heavily.

"That's right. Don't forget it." He released him with a vicious snarl.

His girl? She was Ichigo's girl? Alright then.

After they got kicked out of the museum, {Ichigo did punch someone out in the gift shop after all} Isshin called them.

"HELLO CHILDREN!" Ichigo twisted his face and held the receiver a bit farther away. His dad was so loud!

"Done getting drunk yet?" Ichigo muttered bitterly.

"Yup! I'll meet you and the girls at the Yebisu Garden Tower on the 38th floor. It's a few blocks away." Isshin laughed joyfully and hung up.

Luckily the walk was short. They walked to the front desk.

"Ichigo?" Rukia gasped, "Where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"They were just behind us!" He turned to the Receptionist in a panicked frenzy.

"Have you seen two little girls?" At that exact moment his phone rang.

"ICHIGO!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOAT CHIN? WHERE ARE THE TWINS"

"Look outside boy." Ichigo and Rukia turned to the window just to see Yuzu, Karin and Goat chin drive away. The call was ended seconds later.

"May I help you two?" The woman asked nervously. "Wait did you say your name was Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" He blinked heavily, still fuming.

"Well then your dad has made reservations for you and your girlfriend. This way please." He sweat dropped comically.

Goat face was matchmaking. He should have known. But he wasn't that mad about his dad's idiocy. He was mostly mad about the jackass who tried to harass Rukia.

"At least it's a nice restaurant."Rukia laughed nervously. He frowned at her anxious tone. She did know that he wasn't mad to be alone with her right?

"I'm not mad to be here. I'm just tense." He sat down on the chair with an exhausted grunt.

"It must have been awful to think you had lost the twins." She mused thoughtfully as she sat down across from him. He looked worn out, and her heart went out to him.

"Yeah it was. I'm actually still mad at that guy at the store. Who does he think he is?" He grumbled and looked at his menu.

"Am I really your girl now Ichigo?"

"Yes."He replied evenly. She laughed at his blunt honesty.

"Alright." She looked at her menu, and found his hand under the table.

He squeezed it tight. She winced.

"What's a matter?" He asked, his eyebrows knit in a frown. He dragged her hand up to the table. Her thin wrist had a forming finger shaped bruise, one he knew that he hadn't caused.

He swore under his breath.

"Ichigo..."

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Track him down and kill him?" The idea was very tempting, but murder was still rather illegal, even if for jerks like the prick in the gift shop. He'd settle quite happily to soothe the abused area with his fingers. Rukia flushed immediately. From then on the tension melted.

"What did you buy at the gift shop?" She gestured with her unclaimed hand at the bag at his feet.

"Oh, just a couple of snow-globes. I mean since Karin broke hers. And if I only got her one, it wouldn't be fair..."

"So you got one for Yuzu too." Rukia concluded. He nodded a little shyly.

"That was nice of you."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Food was ordered and consumed. They bickered and talked just like they always did. But they both knew it was different now.

But that was fine with them

AN: Whoot! They're on a date! *Laughs evilly*


	15. Jealousy And Bad News

Vertigo

AN: I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this story! Y'all are just too kind.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to the smell of bagels and coffee. It was a damn fine way to wake up. He and Rukia had walked back to the hotel fairly late, but had gotten in okay, and fallen right asleep. He allowed himself a tiny smile.

Padding to the kitchen, he saw Yuzu rushing about, seemingly balancing the tasks of cooking their breakfasts while simultaneously catering to every whine of their no doubt hung over father. Karin gave him a half hearted smile. She looked a bit tired.

"What's with her?" He mumbled to Rukia.

"PMS'ing. Don't you remember? Oh and Yuzu won't say anything, being as sweet as she is, but she's furious that Karin got it first." Rukia revealed as she spread cream cheese on half a toasted bagel.

'Yuzu! C'mere!" Ichigo called. Said girl abandoned her post at her father's side and skipped over. She was about to ask him what he needed when he swung her up and perched her on his knee.

"Brother!" Yuzu squeaked, snuggling up to him anyways.

"What? It's been forever since you sat on me, eh? You're almost too big now!" He pretended to almost drop her for emphasis, like she was too heavy for him to hold. Yuzu squealed and happily scolded her brother for his antics.

Rukia knew he was paying her attention so she didn't feel so jealous of Karin for developing faster. She ate her bagel, smiling so hard that her teeth hurt. Ichigo really was a good guy.

Sometimes it just seemed to be ironic to her that he had an inner hollow and that there was the slightest demonic twinge to his reitsu. His powers didn't completely fit someone like him who cared so much about almost everyone.

Karin sat beside her, and Rukia found herself throwing an arm around the girl without even thinking about it. She was so surprised by how much she had come to care for the girls. She had been protective of her siblings in Hanging Dog, but they had been alone in the world. Yuzu and Karin had a wonderful family, but she still had that intense urge to take care of them. Rukia was broken out of her train of thought by Ichigo's phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. Yuzu, who was a little bit of a gossip, looked up from his lap to listen.

"Why what happened?" Rukia watched his brow furrow. Then his face dropped.

"What Hospital is she at? Are you hurt too Chad?" he demanded.

"What happened Ichigo?" Rukia released Karin and they walked to him. Yuzu darted off his lap and ran to the kitchen to tell Goat Face.

Ichigo looked straight up at Rukia. He looked completely lost. It chilled her.

"Tatsuki and Chad were driving to a gig with their band. They got in a wreck. Chad's sturdy as all hell, but the nurse won't tell him how Tatsuki is because he's not family. Her parents are on their second honeymoon in America, and he called them, but it'll be awhile 'til they get there."

"Ichigo." Rukia had no idea what to say.

"Ichigo. Girls. Get your cases packed." Isshin instructed with an uncharacteristic somberness.

"Dad, we can't just leave the vacation!"Ichigo shouted, his hands twisting in a fit.

"Would any of you enjoy yourselves if we didn't check on them?" Isshin countered.

Silence.

"Our next stops were the super mall in Roppongi, the museum and park in Mitaka and the amusement park in Tama," Isshin said. "All those places would make for nice day trips. I can even get my money back for the hotels I've booked in those cities. If you guys want to go home and check on Chad and Tatsuki, I'd be happy to drive you."

They all agreed, and packed back up. They were checked out of the hotel by the following hour. The ride there had been tedious because it had been so long, but this early one back was hell.

"Yuzu. Karin. You guys upset about leaving early?" asked Ichigo guiltily.

"Would I have agreed if I was?" murmured Karin.

"I like Chad and Tatsuki. And I can't try any new recipes from my cookbooks in a hotel kitchen. Maybe I could make Tatsuki something. Hospital food isn't very good." Yuzu mused thoughtfully.

"We're all okay with heading back early. I got you and Rukia on a date and got my beer. That's all I wanted out of this trip. "Isshin chuckled.

"Alright then." Ichigo murmured. He sat restlessly back down. Rukia grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. He held back just as tightly.

Chad called back awhile later, and it seemed that Tatsuki's parents were on the fastest plane back to Japan, having cut their trip short too. Chad had finally got some news, and told Ichigo that Tatsuki had been in surgery for 3 hours, and that her collarbone and left femur had been shattered.

They ended the call and Ichigo pressed his head on Rukia's shoulder. She knew that Tatsuki was one of the best friends he had. Chad too. To see them in pain must be unbearable.

She combed his orange locks absentmindedly. His hair was considerably softer than its spikiness implied. He didn't relax immediately, and she didn't blame him. But after a few minutes he did, and she was elated. Six hours later they were back home. Chad and Tatsuki were at Ishida's father's hospital.

Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were already in the waiting room. Ichigo noted with slight happiness that Ishida was holding Orihime. He was an arrogant ass, but he had enough chivalry to be good for Orihime. Chad was in another seat, looking tired and a little confused.

"Hey." Ichigo mumbled, sitting down. Rukia sat next to him.

So they waited that way. Chad with Isshin on his left and Karin on the right, Yuzu promising to bring Tatsuki home cooked meals everyday. Ishida hugging Orihime, who was completely freaked out. Not only was her best friend injured, but by a car wreck, just like Sora had been. The Quincy consoled her the best he could.

Rukia sat silently watching Ichigo, who was pacing. He looked like a mad dog backed into a corner.

"I hate this!" he growled, "Why can't we see her?"

"She's in surgery." Rukia answered calmly.

"I KNOW! Why haven't the doctors stabilized her yet?" He continued pacing. A disgruntled nurse slunk away from the vicinity.

"Come here idiot." With defeat he followed her orders. Rukia rested his head on her neck, her arms wrapping around the breadth of her shoulders.

Nothing else needed to be said.

AN: With all the fluff, there needed to be drama somewhere! I'm for Ishihime and Chadsuki. Thought I'd mention that. R/R and please don't hate me. I'm killing no one off. And they will go on the vacation again in later chapters! Promise:]


	16. Assault Charges and Couples

Vertigo

AN: As always, thanks for all reviews!

Into the late afternoon they waited. Isshin didn't urge his son to go home even as the day dragged by without news, and for that Ichigo was grateful. Ishida had urged Orihime to go get something to eat, as she had neglected her lunch in the worry for her friend. He had dragged her to the cafeteria.

Isshin had gone to drop the twins off at home. They both were concerned about their brother's childhood friend, but the tension of a hospital waiting room was too much for girls their age.

Tatsuki's parents had finally just arrived after taking the fastest route back from America. Their second honeymoon was long forgotten.

"Excuse me? I have news for the Tatsuki Ariwisa party?" They all stood to face the nurse that had spoken. She looked a little surprised by the number of people.

The poor thing was immediately battered by questions. This girl should count her lucky stars, being so loved, the nurse mused with amusement.

"Tatsuki broke her collarbone and her femur, both cleanly. We had to insert a total of three pins. One in her collarbone, two in her leg. The pins will help the bone heal in place, and will not be removed. She has a shiner, from hitting her head on the dash. But she'll be fine. She needs to be in a wheelchair for about 6 months, and maybe even get some physical therapy. But we don't foresee any permanent damage."

"Can we see her?" her mother asked.

"This way please." The nurse led them down the hall to visit their daughter.

"How on Earth will they get her to willingly use a wheelchair?" Ichigo laughed.

"I'm so glad that she's alright!" Orihime cried. Ishida was next to her, his hand protective and resting around her shoulders.

"Excuse me." A foreign voice interrupted smoothly. Five heads rose to look at the new arrival.

"I'm Officer Yasotoma. I have a few questions about the accident."

"Yes. I called you awhile ago." Chad murmured.

"Why didn't you call me immediately after the accident?" Officer Yasotoma asked, "You called your friends here didn't you?" He gestured at the curious eyes around them.

"My phone is in the car. I couldn't find it. I called them on the hospital phone when I got here." Chad looked away.

"How did you get here? The site of the accident was 16 miles from here."

"I picked her up and carried her." Chad replied simply. The officer blinked, as if dubious of this claim, but after looking at the giant that was Chad he had no more doubts. It was certainly possible that he had carried her so far.

"Good for you kid. Could you describe the accident to me?"

"We were going to a gig. We were going 60 on the freeway. We were in the left lane. Another car came at us from the right lane, but going faster, and to the side."

"How fast would you say they were going? If you had to guess." The official sat next to Chad.

"At least 90."

"Holy shit." laughed Ishida nervously.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"And we got hit. From the right," Chad continued," We flipped about twice. Maybe more than that. I'm not sure how many times we flipped. When we landed, she was out." Orihime winced at hearing this, prompting Uryu to tighten his comforting hold on her shoulders. Rukia observed this tiny gesture and smiled despite herself.

"And you got her out and carried her to the hospital? Then called the police, then her parents, and finally your friends?" Officer Yasotoma concluded.

"Yes." Chad affirmed softly.

"Mr. Sado, we have already spoken to the other driver. His name is Haruki Yasumi. He was driving back from a party in Ebisu. He was drunk, so the accident is his fault."

"Is he injured?" Asked Rukia.

"He was missing his two front teeth, but he claims that it was from an altercation a few days ago in a museum gift shop" The officer looked at Ichigo and Rukia whose eyes were both wide open.

"I punched him." Ichigo said bluntly.

"After you heard about the accident? asked Officer Yasotoma in confusion.

"No! I punched him two days ago in the gift shop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. He was flirting with Rukia, and he grabbed her wrist and called her a bitch when she ignored him. I thought he was going to hit her. I panicked." Ichigo blushed at having admitted this.

"See?" Rukia showed the friendly police officer the bruise on her wrist.

"I see." The officer replied. "In that case Mr. Yasumi can now add assault to his list of charges. I'll need to contact you later, Mr. Sado. You too Miss…."

"Kutchki."

"Thanks. And we'll see to those charges. Assault, driving under the influence, and vehicular endangerment. Mr. Yasumi has a bit of explaining to do." The officer winked, and gave Chad his card, and walked off.

"Well it's a small world, isn't it?" laughed Rukia.

"Is your wrist okay, Rukia?" asked Orihime sweetly.

"It's alright." Rukia replied softly. Ichigo had begun to tenderly rub the offende area, having been reminded of its unfortunate existence once more.

Tatsukis' parents emerged, and they went to talk to Officer Yasotoma. The group was allowed to visit her.

Tatsuki looked drowsy and her bandaged leg was propped up. She had a cast on her neck.

She was grinning.

"I never do anything with subtly do I?" Tatsuki laughed.

"Tatsuki! How are you feeling?" Orihime perched on a chair beside her.

"Well, as good as it can be expected, I guess. Hope you weren't too worried." The tomboy went to scratch the back of her neck like she tended to do when she was feeling a bit sheepish, but her neck brace rudely interrupted her. Ichigo snickered and she rewarded him with an evil grin.

"Me! No, I wasn't worried! Oh, well I was, but not too much!" Orihime babbled.

Tatsuki turned to Uryu.

'Don't let her fool you. She was very worried." The Quincy said. Orihime pouted at him for outing her, but let him put his arm around her once more. Tatsuki noted this immediately.

"You two an item now? Let me tell you something Uryuu…" She let her voice drift off threateningly.

"If I hurt Hime, you will do something to me that will be both painful and humiliating." Ishida said calmly.

"So you understand." Tatsuki nodded, pleased that her message had been received properly.

'Tatsuki."

"Chad. Thanks for calling my parents. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No." The burly Mexican had found sudden and intense interest in his shoes.

"Doesn't surprise me, a giant like you." Tatsuki murmured. "Did she just blush?" whispered Rukia to Ichigo.

"Yup." Ichigo affirmed quietly, but with glee. The gentle giant and the hotheaded athlete? His two friends would make for a very entertaining couple.

After the visit ended, Ishida walked Orihime home. They walked hand in hand. Ichigo called his dad to come get him and Rukia. Chad was staying the night at the hospital, with Tatsuki and her parents. They were very grateful that he had helped their daughter, and would likely approve if they ended up dating.

"I'm so glad that everything has worked out." Rukia muttered. Ichigo sat beside her. It was good to be waiting for dad to come pick them up, rather than wait anxiously for news like they had earlier.

"Me too." He supplied, giving her a smirk.

" We should kiss now that I'm your girl." Rukia pointed out, her tone one of pure logic, and her eyes to the brim with mischief.

"That would make sense wouldn't it?" He leaned forward and she met him. Rukia felt her eyes flutter shut.

Being as possesive a person as he was, she had expected a kiss whose purpose was to claim her. She had expected a devouring kiss because they were both such passionate people.

But the gentle but firm brushing of his lips against hers had nothing to prove but his fondness of her. It was polite, but not timid. Gentle but anything but clumsy.

It was bliss.

AN: There! Happy to have the fluff return? :]


	17. Caramel and Bubble Gum

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! It made me happy! Right now I have Bronchitis, and it's just lovely {insert heavy sarcasm here}. Anyways, the only cure I know is fluff, so I'll write some!:]

Yuzu had looked through her cookbooks, but had decided in the end to prepare a tried and true recipe, her mother's layer cookies.

She had prepared a batch for Chad and Tatsuki, {and her family at the hospital} and was starting two additional batches for Ishida and Orihime.

Since her father and brother were inhaling them like they were oxygen, it was hard to make much progress.

"Out!" Yuzu scolded, swatting their greedy hands away.

"But darling! It's been so long since I've had these!" Isshin was

"Hey! It's been awhile for me too since I ate Mom's cooking!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh please. Misaki ate these non-stop for you for 9 months. You've had enough of these. I was terrified that my first born was going to be caramel filled." Isshin laughed.

"What did mama crave when she was pregnant with me and Karin?" Yuzu handed a cookie to Rukia, who hadn't had any yet. She was far too busy listening fondly to the Kurosaki's bickering. She mentally filed away the knowledge of Ichigo's early love of cookies along with his long period spent in car seats. Childhood inspired blackmail was priceless.

"Gummy bears. Ain't that right Karin?" Isshin teased.

His black haired daughter liked gummy bears about as much as she liked stepping on snow globes.

"She ruined 'em for me." Karin deadpanned.

"That doesn't even make sense! You can't taste in there!" Ichigo chided.

"She still ruined gummy bears for me." Karin laughed, swatting her brother on the chest. Isshin laughed and noticed Rukia standing there, holding one of the cookies. It was untouched.

"RUKIA! Oh Yuzu, our lovely third daughter has still not sampled the delicacy of your mother's cooking!"

"Oh!" Rukia shrugged, "I was just listening to you guys. I'm not that hungry anyways… mphh!" The tiny soul reaper gagged a bit.

"Did ya have to shove it down her windpipe, goat chin?" Karin scolded good naturedly.

Once she stopped choking, Rukia discovered that the absence of hunger was no reason not to eat Misaki's cookies. She didn't know the recipe, but she tasted crushed graham crackers, coconut and chocolate.

The strongest taste was the warm, homemade caramel that glued the cookie together. A few additional bites later, she was being kicked out of the kitchen too for eating so many.

Once Yuzu finished baking she was going to go deliver the yummy morsels, and everybody planned to go with her, but until then they all found ways to amuse themselves.

Isshin seemed to be trying to force feed Karin gummy bears, and once she had successfully beaten him off, she went to watch a sports game on the television.

Ichigo was lounging on the sofa next to her, his earphones in and blasting heavy metal. Rukia was on his other side, chewing bubble gum with great enthusiasm. She had just recently discovered it. It was so chewy!

She tried unsuccessfully to blow a bubble, but it was very hard to do so without any previous practice, Pursing her lips desperately, she blew it again.

Right into the pile of orange hair beside her.

Should she tell him?

Nahh! It may be funny to see how long it takes for him to notice it.

After the game ended, Karin stretched and walked by them to go to her room.

Then she turned back and looked at the top of her brother's head.

"Rukia. You are my hero." laughing evilly, Karin bounded upstairs.

"Rukia." asked Ichigo, somewhat sternly.

"Yes, Ichigo?" She replied, with false sweetness.

"You got your gum in my hair didn't you?"

"Yes." Rukia reached down to pull it out. Ichigo yelped and she noted that the pink wad was tangled quite tightly in his hair. Huh. So it was as sticky as it was chewy. Fascinating.

"Hey! That frigging hurt! Why'd you have to go and do that?" He jumped up from the sofa and stomped upstairs, Rukia hot on his heels.

"I didn't know it would stick! I've never chewed gum before!" She shouted, reaching toward his head to go and pull it out. He darted away frantically.

"No! No way!" Ichigo yelled, " I'll get it out myself!"

"No! I got it in, and I'll get it out!" Rukia lunged at him and grappled at his head. He shrieked and swatted her away.

"Idiot! You need to get it wet! You can't just rip it out dry!" He yelled.

"Dammit Ichigo! Just be a man and pull it out!"

"Do you two any idea how wrong your conversation sounds?" Yelled Karin, who had heard all the ruckus and came to investigate.

They stopped screaming for a minute, pondered for a minute and then turned identical shades of brilliant red.

"That's what I thought. Now you," Karin turned to her brother, " Sit down and relax and let her get the gum out. And you, Rukia, be gentle about it. My god, you two are silly." And with that she made her exit.

The two idiots looked at each other.

And burst into laughter.

Half an hour later, the last batch of cookies was out of the oven, and the last bit of stickiness out of Ichigo's hair.

They delivered the cookies, which was easy since everyone was at the hospital. Orihime didn't leave Tatsuki's side unless Ishida made her, so he sat with her waiting for any sign of exhaustion. They both liked the treats, even though Orihime noted their lack of mustard.

Tatsuki's parent's had gone to get her some real food, being as hospital food was so unappetizing. Orihime sat chatting away with her, while Ishida watched the buxom red head for any sign that she was over exhausting herself. Then he'd surely make her go home and take it easy.

Tatsuki chatted with Orihime, though she did seem more preoccupied with Chad, who silently sat in a chair near her bed, letting his large brown hand dwarf hers.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down on the floor, seeing as the room was so full. Ichigo sat just a little behind her, letting his chest press slightly against her delicate back. She was the strongest person he knew, and yet she was so damned tiny.

"You two comfy?" Tatsuki asked playfully. Ichigo shot her a sly look, and Rukia flushed a little bit.

Ichigo knew that even if they weren't eating her cookies, his mom would have still been in the room.

Six teenagers hanging out in a hospital room, all dating each other and bickering lightly, all leading freakishly chaotic lives, yet still actually happy. If that's not something his mother would have been tickled to see, than he didn't know what was.

He absentmindedly drew Rukia closer, grateful for all the improvements she had bought to his life. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Midget." She smiled serenely and let him hold her.

"I love you too. Does this mean I can still chew gum?" She murmured slyly.

"No way in hell."

AN: R/R! Squee! It's so fluffy! Sorry if the cookies made you hungry. My mamma makes them for Christmas. Nom nom!


	18. Upcoming Plans

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy chapter 18!:]

Tatsuki had gotten a small infection since her surgery, and was sleeping after her latest dose of antibiotics. The nurses were surprised that she was already starting to kick the infection and marveled at the girl's tenacious spirit. Ichigo wondered what they would think if they ever found out that Tatsuki was recovering fast because of Orihime, and her tendency to purify the toxins out of Tatsuki's body every time she was sleeping and the nurses were out of the room. The ways of spiritual healing would very likely both offend and captivate the human doctors.

Chad had gone home to get some rest and food, seeing as he had spent so much time with Tatsuki. Ichigo and Rukia visited Tatsuki often but Chad and Orihime were almost always with her, Orihime chatting with her, Chad silently by her side. Ichigo had opened the door once to find them all playing cards. He had grinned and turned back, seeing as his hospitalized friend had enough company. Ishida had dragged Orihime and Chad home, determined that they both take a break. That left Rukia and Ichigo as her visitors.

"Hey." Tatsuki murmured, having woken up.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Ichigo asked kindly.

"Alright. Hey Rukia." Tatsuki grinned, "Is this blockhead treating you alright?"

"Nice Tatsuki." Ichigo scoffed.

"Well, men are men. Even if I used to make 'em cry in the dojo."

"I'm wounded." Ichigo laughed, "Get some more rest. That way Orihime and Chad can stop freaking out."

"Fine, I will." Tatsuki snorted and snuggled back into her bed.

Rukia and Ichigo went home so that Tastsuki could rest some more.

Rukia sprawled on the carpet and started to read the fashion magazine that she had picked up a few days ago. Ichigo sat on his bed and plugged his earphones in. He really did love that damn contraption didn't he?

"Hey Rukia?" Said girl blinked and looked up from the page.

"Yeah?"

"You never didn't answer Tatsuki." Ichigo mumbled. She glanced up at him and saw that he was browsing through all the songs, trying to look aloof while he waited for her answer.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, since she had strolled right over to him and ripped the earphones out of his ear.

"Rukia! I was asking a simple question! You didn't need to…Mph!"

Rukia kissed him square on the mouth, enjoying her new found way of shutting him up. He resisted a bit before he relaxed and let her do what she wanted. Rukia still had his earphones clutched in her right hand, and her left was wound into his hair, pulling the soft tufts just hard enough to sting. Rukia angled her mouth against his soft lips, and brushed once. Twice. Three times. She released him with a pop and smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"Tatsuki asked me if you treated me right, and I didn't answer her. The only person who gets that answer is you. Do you have your answer now?" She lightly thumbed his slightly abused lips.

He nodded. Satisfied to have convinced him that he indeed made her happy, Rukia went right back to her magazine. It was so cool to have a nice boy wrapped around her finger.

Later that night Yuzu served a new dish, which she had found in the cookbook and already perfected.

"This is wonderful Yuzu!" cried Isshin triumphantly.

"Thanks Dad!" Yuzu sat down, "Oh and that reminds me! What do you want for your birthday dinner Ichigo?"

"You're birthday is coming up?" Rukia asked in surprise. He nodded a bit and kept eating.

"Yes! It's on the 15th!" answered Yuzu happily. "Since Tatsuki's is two days later on the 17th, I thought a double party might be fun!"

"Alright." Ichigo nodded and went back to his food.

He didn't seem all that excited, but Rukia knew that guys didn't get all that worked up for parties that were still just being planned. The Y chromosome came with a short attention span.

Still, she was kinda excited. Yuzu would likely have a bunch of food and plenty of people. And she could find something nice to give Tatsuki and Ichigo. Maybe Isshin would loan her a few bucks. She could hardly beg Ichigo for money for his present!

But the girlish excitement that came from the upcoming party didn't have everything to do with presents and food. She had seen how Ichigo had been unafraid to hug her that day in the hospital, despite the whole gang being there. She liked the thought of letting all his classmates {and all his fan girls} see that he was off the market. Maybe that was selfish, but if that bothered him, she'd just remind him of the constant standard of possessiveness that he had maintained around her since they had met.

Later that night Rukia returned to her magazine. She lifted her head at the footsteps that approached.

"Why didn't you mention that you're birthday was coming up?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal. I'm kinda past big birthday parties anyways, to be honest." He replied evenly. Rukia frowned.

"Why wouldn't it be a big deal though?" She couldn't believe he was blowing it off so completely!

"Why are you making a big deal out of this, Rukia? I'm a year older. Big deal." He scowled at her as though she was being crazy and she saw red.

"Because! It is a big deal!" She stood up and pointed a finger in his face. He swatted it away and sat up on his bed.

"Why the hell is it a big deal then?"

"BECAUSE!" Rukia stomped her feet, willing him to get it.

"BECAUSE WHY?" Ichigo shouted, "WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OVER SOMETHING SO LITTLE?"

"BECAUSE! YOU'RE TURNING 17 AND YOU ALMOST DIED A MILLION TIMES BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN 16! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES IN THE YEARS YOU'VE KNOWN ME THAT YOU'VE ALMOST BEEN KILLED?"

"Rukia…"

"Just forget it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I'm so crazy about it. Just leave me alone." She tried in vain to concentrate on the dresses in the magzine, but they couldn't hold her attention at the moment.

"No." Ichigo said, getting off his bed and walking to her.

"Ichigo…"

"No! You listen here, dammit because I'm not saying this again! I'm happy I met you! Got it?" He yelled before he sighed and the anger drained from his face.

"I love you, you idiot. Why don't you just get used to it?" He sat down next to her with a defeated plop.

What else could she do in response but throw her arms around his neck? His thick arms wound snugly around her back, and she permitted herself to tuck her head in the hollow of his strong neck. He smelled as warm as he felt. How could he smell that good when he used plain soap and plain shampoo? It was a mystery to her.

"Hey Rukia."

"Ichigo."

"I'm taking you out tomorrow. No goat chin setting it up."

She squeezed her arms around him a little more and nodded.

"Okay."

AN: I got the dates for both birthdays in the Bleach Character book, so they're accurate. They are going out on a date! Sorry they fought, but it would be IC if they weren't hotheaded. Read and review my lovelies!


	19. Recovery and Roller Skating

Vertigo

AN: Hey you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Today is their date!

Tatsuki's infection was gone, so after she stayed a few more days in the hospital, she was going to be released. The nurses had gone from marveling at her fast healing to dreading her independent ventures. With a broken neck and leg, Tatsuki refused to eat hospital food, dressed and bathed herself, and helped her parent's sort out the claims from the accident. One nurse in question came down to see why she wasn't down in physical therapy, and saw her on the phone with her coach, telling him that she would be fine once the new season started up. All hell broke loose.

Chad, who was now as permanent a fixture in the hospital as latex gloves, informed the nurse that Tatsuki would recover even if she ignored her appointments. He had tried to dote on her while she was injured, and Tatsuki had promised him pain the moment she could kick again. Ever since then he seemed to have fully grasped the concept that woman, even on their bad days, could harness a stunning amount of will power. Ichigo could have told him that.

Yuzu was keeping herself busy planning the double party, which was in two mere days. She had invited everyone in their class, although Tatsuki and Ichigo would have been happy with less people. Tatsuki had been concerned since she wouldn't be able to kick Chizuru if she overstepped her boundaries with Orihime, but Ishida assured her that he would step in if necessary.

The Quincy had been very protective of his new girlfriend, and Ichigo was looking forward to seeing the reactions of his classmates when they saw that the geek had once again gotten the girl. It would surely be and the huge amounts of food that Yuzu would surely cook made up for the presence of all his classmates.

Ichigo wished his dad was helping plan the party too, though he knew Yuzu was perfectly capable. But his stupid dad had nothing to do to occupy his attention but his son's upcoming date.

"Remember to hold the car door open for her." Isshin instructed, following Ichigo around the house.

"I don't drive dad. And it's not like you would have let me borrow the car." Ichigo couldn't believe that he was getting advice regarding a car that his dad wouldn't let him drive.

"I know that boy! Just testing you! And don't wear too much cologne! And don't go Dutch! A man never let's his date split the bill."

"Since when did have I worn cologne and refused to pay for stuff? Am I becoming you or something?" Ichigo pointed out gruffly.

"Fine then. Go get ready for your lady." Isshin winked at his mortified son.

"Please don't follow us!" Ichigo called after his old man, as he walked up the stairs, grinning despite himself. Rukia was in his room, reading a manga.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rukia replied calmly.

"We're going in about half an hour."

"Okay then. Hey, your dad gave me these. He said I should have them just in case you didn't bring any."

"DADDDDD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE RUKIA CONDOMS! WHAT KINDA DAD ARE YOU!"

"Just making sure!" Isshin called.

"What's a condom Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo slammed his head against his door.

Forty-five minutes later, they reached their destination. Ichigo was so glad Rukia had let their date run behind a bit so he could punch out his perverted father. She really was a nice girl that way.

"What are we even doing?" Rukia glanced around at the building they had just walked into.

"Rolling skating." He handed the lady at the counter some money. She stamped their hands and let go further into the building.

"Oh." She followed him as he went to go rent them some shoes.

"Hey Ichigo. What's roller skating?"

Smiling with amusement, he told her to look for herself. Rukia looked at all the people in the rink, seemingly held captivated by this latest human discovery.

He helped her get her shoes laced, because she was having trouble with the multiple laces.

His eyes caught on the size on the side, and he smirked when he discovered that she and Yuzu wore the same tiny size.

"Need help getting started?" Ichigo asked her as they made their way to the other skaters.

"No!" Rukia huffed, "I'm sure it's easier than it looks." No sooner had she said that she was flat on her butt. He pulled her up.

"It's not easier than it looks." Rukia concluded grumpily.

"Hang onto the side. I won't judge." Ichigo suggested.

"Easy for you to say! You're skating circles around me." Rukia went to smack him, but the sudden movement made her loose her balance.

Ichigo pulled her up, and he knew he would be pulling her up for awhile. But an hour later she was skating circles around him.

Yet she had fallen on her ass a few dozens times, so despite her improvement she got pretty tired. He decided to let her off the hook.

They headed home, hand in hand.

"Sorry you fell." He muttered.

"Oh it doesn't hurt."

"That's why you keep using your spare hand to rub your butt when you think I'm not looking."

"Okay it did hurt, but it was still fun."

"Glad to hear it."

AN: R/R please!:]


	20. The Party

Vertigo

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Today's the party!

Tatsuki had gotten out of the hospital just in time. They were having the party for both teens today, on Ichigo's actual birthday, but Tatsuki had no problems with getting presents two days early.

Yuzu had been in a frenzy cooking and cleaning. Hell she had even hung up streamers over the entire house.

Tatsuki was stretched out on their couch. Her leg was still wrapped, and every few minutes she scratched the thick bandages on her chest. She had rejoiced at being out of pajamas, which she had worn in the hospital, but had discovered to her immense distaste that even her loosest cargo pants wouldn't go over the bulky cast. She had no other choice but to borrow flowy skirts from Orihime. After searching, she had found one that was navy blue and only adorned with a handful of flowers, and had worn it with her most bad ass t-shirt, which had everything sinister on it from skulls to guns, but unfortunately she still looked rather girly.

Chad was sitting beside his irate girlfriend, trying to distract her from her troubles, all the while trying to hide his obvious approval of her new look.

Chizuru had shown up a few minutes ago, as had Keigo, but they had caught sight of Ishida and Orihime snuggling on the loveseat and had ran away in tears.

Tatsuki's mood had improved dramatically after that, as she forgot her girly skirt long enough to laugh until she cried.

"We should watch a movie." Orihime cried triumphantly, punching the air in front of her. They all sweat dropped but agreed anyways.

They ended up watching a horror movie, all reacting in humorously different ways. Orihime was hiding her face in Ishida's shoulder at all the scary parts, which seemed to both concern and please him, Tatsuki was laughing at the fake blood and any special effects that were particularly cheesy and Chad was trying to look away from her legs long enough to watch the movie. Ichigo was trying to stop laughing at Ishida and Chad ogling their girlfriend's all the while trying not to kill his. Rukia had many concerns about the movie that she voiced in his ear.

"It just doesn't make sense. She looks like a little girl who had been grievously injured and yet she acts reckless and violent like a hollow. Is she a whole or a hollow? And where's her chain of fate?"

"Guess she lost it." Ichigo whispered back.

"So she's a hollow? She has no mask, or hole, but wholes rarely have so much bloodlust."

"She's mad because she was murdered. So she's gone nuts." Ichigo explained, willing himself to be patient.

"That makes sense. I just don't know why the soul society hasn't been dispatched down to help those teenagers yet. I mean, several of them have been killed in violent ways, and she is able to contact the survivors on their cell phones. She should have had a soul burial by now."

"Rukia, the creators of this movie know nothing about the Soul Society. To them it's just meant to be scary." He gestured at Orihime, who was watching the film through the cracks of her fingers.

"I know that." Rukia grumbled. Ichigo laughed at her slightly angry expression and put an arm around her. The skin on her arms was baby soft.

After the movie they ate. Yuzu had really outdone herself. Then again she always did when it came to cooking. Orihime was trying to convince Uryuu to try some of Yuzu's chicken with some of the cake, but he politely declined. Chad and Tatsuki were debating about whether or not the special effects in the movie had been good, and Ichigo and Rukia were eating Yuzu's cooking with relish.

It was then that the door bell rang and Urahara wandered in with a Yourichi at his side. He wasted no time digging into the food.

"Did we invite you?" Ichigo muttered. Rukia kicked him under the table and demanded that he be more polite.

"Oh! Well excuse me for wanting to drop by!" Kisuke exclaimed with glee, tipping his hat back in a mock salute.

"Well, you could have wished him a happy birthday before you started to eat." Yourichi pointed out smugly.

"Oh. Happy birthday. Here." Urahara threw a small bundle at his head. It may be small but it was heavier than it looked.

"Hey! That hurt you bastard!" Ichigo growled.

"Open it later okay?" Urahara instructed, putting his plate down.

With that they were gone.

"Well that was weird." Tatsuki murmured.

"Oh! We should open presents!" trilled Orihime goofily.

Chad didn't have much money, so he and Orihime had pitched in to get Tatsuki a skirt that she could wear over her cast. Unlike the feminine one of Orihime's she was wearing, this one was actually her style.

Ichigo got an I-tunes gift card from Chad, just like he always did. But really, they were guys. Guys don't shop well at all, at least not for other guys. It was nice to have it anyways because Goat Chin never gave him much money.

His dad came in after awhile and insisted that he give him 17 birthday spankings. Ichigo violently refused.

Yuzu and Karin had bought him replacement wheels for his skateboard since the old ones were wearing out. Orihime gave both Ichigo and Tatsuki muffins that she had made, which they decided to 'save for later.' Ishida was frugal and even worse at shopping than Chad was, so he hadn't gotten them anything. But that was cool.

All in all it had been a pretty good night.

Once everyone had left he unwrapped the present that Hat and Clogs had given him. It was a bunch of random goods, candy, soul candy and a handful of peppermints that came with a request from Tessai to let him try out all the new medicines he came up with. He chucked them all in the garbage with Orihime's muffins. Bastard must have told him to open it later so he wouldn't get his ass kicked.

Ichigo plugged his new earphones in, which Rukia had gotten him. They had little skulls on them, and they were pretty sick. It was pretty thoughtful of her. Today had been great, but he couldn't help but wonder when they were going back on vacation. He had remembered Tama as being on of their destinations and he had looked it up. Apparently it was the home of Sanrio Puroland, and he'd bet his ass that anyone who loved Chappy would love it there.

He found it interesting how much he liked thinking up things to do with Rukia. He'd had a good birthday, but all he could think of was going back on the vacation. Rukia seemed to thrive having stuff to do. He had loved seeing her all excited at the museum and the pool. It was fun to take her places, to show her things that made her eyes light up. It made him feel like Superman to make her happy.

Snuggling into his covers, he made a mental note to tell her so in the morning.

AN: Hope you liked it. If you didn't I'm sorry. I wrote the party today because it's his birthday today, but this story is really getting hard to write. I'm getting less reviews and I'm thinking of other stories to write, and I'm honestly starting to poop out here. So please review so I have motivation to finish this beast.


	21. Soul Burials and Snuggling

Vertigo

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I shall get my ass in gear. You guys are awesome! *throws confetti and does a little dance*

It was roughly 3 A.M when Ichigo woke up, to nothing other than a hollow scream. They had gotten a replacement during the vacation, and though they had come back early because of Chad and Tatsuki's accident, they had let him take care of things until the full two weeks were up. But now the hollow's cries were for them, and only them. No replacement to fight hollows for them. The break had been good while it lasted.

They had caught up to it easily, and disposed of it even faster, but it seemed to have a multitude of friends. While each insect took all of a couple minutes, there were so many, that they chopped away at them for nearly an hour. It left the pair of them grumpy and tired.

"I just don't like it." Rukia muttered, once they had finished the batch.

"It did seem like a lot, didn't it?" Ichigo replied. It was unusual to have so many hollow in a night.

"Hey Rukia!" cried a familiar voice. Rukia and Ichigo swiveled to see who it was.

"Renji? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"The hollow levels are off the charts tonight. I was asked to come help." Renji explained gruffly.

"Were you the replacement for when Rukia and I went out of town?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"No, I wasn't. As I mentioned I'm here because of hollows, not because of some little trip." Renji scoffed, "How many have you guys gotten?"

"For all of tonight, 14. All fairly weak." Rukia supplied matter of factly.

"I got 12 on the west side. Why the hell are there so many?" Renji swore and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Excuse me!" They all turned to face the new arrival, a young shinigami that none of them recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji and Ichigo asked simultaneously. Rukia was very tempted to jinx them, but now wasn't the time.

"I'm the replacement for Kutchki and Kurosaki. Tonight was my last night, but I was told to give them information before I left."

"Proceed." Rukia murmured. She now recognized the shinigami as being from the 4th squad, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Proceed?" Ichigo laughed. "Who even says that?"

Rukia simply glared at him. She made a mental note to kick him later. She looked forward to it.

"Well," stuttered the replacement, "There was a fire in a well known brothel in the red light district tonight. A lot of people died, and the types of people who work at or go to brothels are likely to become hollows. That's where they're all coming from."

"That makes sense. Prostitutes and pimps aren't the happiest people." Renji agreed. "Any other information?"

"Captain Ukitake is in charge of the situation, and he has orders for any Shinigami in Karakura to report to the neighborhood in question."

"Very well. Thanks kid. Ichigo. Rukia. Let's go tend to some dead escorts and pervs." Renji laughed a bit at his own 'clever' remark and let the young shinigami tell them the direction and location of the brothel.

Once there they found several wholes, and assumed that the victims who had been turned into hollows had been the ones that they had already killed. It was sad to see the building in such disrepair, though it surely hadn't been a great place to begin with. The entire structure was standing, but tiles were broken from the heat, smoke stained the tacky red curtains, and broken bottles of booze were scattered around in broken shards. The glass glittered like the sequins on a showgirl's staircase had fallen down in a sad little heap of lumber. The only thing left intact was the stripper pole in the middle of the room, though it was rust stained from having flames near it.

A few wholes had stuck around, looking lost. Men with oily hair and finely tailored sportscoats hung around, still searching for girls. Ichigo spent a good chunk of time convincing a girl in a microscopic miniskirt to let him konso her. She didn't accept at first that she was dead. Renji and Rukia helped the rest of the wanderers. It was an easy job and they wrapped up shortly. Renji went back to report and Rukia and Ichigo started the walk back home.

As far as Rukia was concerned it had been a pretty efficient night. But Ichigo was being really quiet. She didn't get what was wrong. The wholes and Hollows alike had been taken care of. Maybe he was sad about the fire, but he couldn't have prevented it.

"So what's wrong with you?" Rukia demanded kindly.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Ichigo." She growled, "You are a terrible liar."

He sighed "I just think prostitution is a sad business, that's all."

"It is. It's a hard lifestyle, and a dangerous one." Rukia agreed.

"It's not just that. Can you imagine being someone's property? Those girls were so out of options that being someone's property was the only goal left."

"You feel really strongly about this don't you?" Rukia mused.

He nodded.

"Well that makes sense. You're just one of those guys."

"That's a little vague." He laughed.

"One of those sensitive guys." Rukia clarified.

"I've been called a lot of things, and sensitive isn't one of them."

"Well you are loud, blunt and crude. And at times socially awkward."

"Way to make me feel good." Ichigo remarked bitterly.

"Don't get all bent out of shape! What I meant is that you're rough around the edges, but that you were still a very nice guy!" Rukia yelled.

"Then why couldn't you have just said that?" Ichigo demanded.

"Why can't you just take a compliment?" Rukia whined. He laughed and hugged her.

"Ichigo! You're squishing me!" He laughed again and squeezed her a little tighter. She relaxed into his snug grip and smiled despite herself.

"If you weren't so little and cute I wouldn't be tempted to squish you." He pointed out playfully.

"Idiot! You can't just hug someone because they're small and cute!" She chided, snuggling into his embrace.

"Then you can't hug your Chappy doll." Ichigo countered smugly.

"Eh?"

"If I can't hug you because I think you're cute, then you can't hug Chappy because you think it's cute." Ichigo said with mirth. She smacked him playfully and laughed.

"Fine you can hug me." Rukia grumbled. He tugged her just a little tighter against him and kissed the top of her head. Who would have known he was so cuddly?

Dating him had yielded so many discoveries.

AN: Did y'all like? Lemme know!:]


	22. Vertigo

Vertigo

AN: Well, this story is finally ending. I am happy with how it turned out, so no asking for more. LOL. But please do read and enjoy!

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?" He took his ear phones out and looked at her.

"I was thinking about the other day. When you felt bad for the prostitutes, and thought it was sad for them to have no other choices. But what if someone had no choice but to steal? What would you make of that?"

"You and Renji had a hard time in Hanging Dog didn't you?" He asked calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Rukia answered simply.

"You do realize that the fact you've been through hell makes me love you more right?" Ichigo demanded softly. She chuckled.

"I was aware of that to a point. I'm just hoping I don't seem like damaged goods." Rukia laughed nervously.

"Don't joke about that." Ichigo warned. "Don't joke that you might consider yourself not good enough. I love you, and that's final."

"Only you would say something like that." She pointed out slyly.

"Damn straight!" He growled, kissing her for emphasis, holding her face to keep her still. He had always been gentle in their encounters before, but he wanted to kiss her until she almost couldn't breathe. And as with most everything he put his mind to, he succeeded.

Rukia rested her forehead against his collarbone, stunned from his assault/kiss, and thought to herself.

Wherever this thing between her and Ichigo went, it felt right.

11 YEARS LATER

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna sit in the car seat! I'm a big boy!"

"Haruhi Mori Kurosaki, you get in there right now."

"Okay, fine." Haruhi relented, knowing that arguing with his mother was no use. Ichigo laughed from the driver's seat. He'd been there before.

"Atta boy. Now let's hit the road." Rukia maneuvered into the seat beside her husband, a task that would have been much easier if she wasn't 8 months pregnant.

"I still can't believe you're letting me take our son to Sanrio Puroland." Rukia sighed happily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but smiled. Sanrio Purland had once been intended as one of the stops on that vacation so long ago. It had a Hello Kitty theme.

"Well I wanted to make him happy. And it's not my fault his mom got him hooked on a bunch of girly crap."

"Daddy! Don't say crap!" Chided his two year old from the back seat.

"Yeah Ichigo."

"Shut up and eat your croutons."

Rukia had taken to eating croutons during her second pregnancy. She ate them on salads as they were intended to be eaten, in handfuls, in bowls of milk for breakfast….. Christ it drove him crazy. It made her smell like garlic. Not that he would ever tell her that. He had a sense of self preservation after all.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that your daughter likes 'em, okay!" Rukia huffed softly and crossed her arms over her huge belly. Their eyes met and they grinned.

His daughter. They had a son, and now they had a daughter. Ichigo remembered when Rukia had had Haruhi. She had gone into labor in her 5th month, and since his little baby heart rate was dropping they had had to induce her early. It had been terrifying.

They had expected to see him hooked up to tubes when the saw him, but the nurse explained that he was proving troublesome to hook up. He weighed just a little over four pounds, and he was struggling so much against the poor nurse trying to help him that she was just about in tears. Rukia took him and nursed him, and that was that. He had inherited his parent's stubborness, and he would not willingly spend any time being fed with tubes, early birthday be damned.

He had also inherited a great deal of spiritual power. Isshin had left the Soul Society for his family, but the soul society found them anyways. Ichigo and Rukia lived in Karakura still with full duties as soul reapers. There was no way the two hot heads could live a life without battles. Isshin had Haruhi a lot while they patrolled, but he and his grandson adored each other. Life was pretty damn good at the moment.

The drive didn't take too long, and they made their way around the park. Haruhi was enjoying himself immensely, and they were thankful he couldn't get too far with his stubby legs. He begged to go to the gift shop.

"Alright, but I'm only buying you one souvenir." Ichigo warned gently.

"M'kay Dad!"

"Don't punch anyone Ichigo." Rukia murmured softly.

"So long as they keep their eyes on your face and not lower," He replied dangerously. She laughed and followed their toddler in as he begun darting around the store, frantically looking.

"Look at all the snow globes mama!"

"Just don't show them to your Aunt Karin." Ichigo laughed.

"Can I get this?" Haruhi held up a coloring book and made big puppy eyes.

"Yup." Ichigo affirmed. Stupid Ishida loved telling him about his Quincy son and how smart and shit he was. And yet every time he saw him he was just hiding behind Orihime's skirt.

At least he could show that Quincy bastard the coloring book once Haruhi was finished with it. His son was two and he colored in the lines much better than Ishida's kid did. Not that he wanted to be competitive or anything.

"Do you think Chappy misses us?" Asked Haruhi worriedly.

"Your Uncle Chad is taking very good care of him." Rukia assured.

Chappy was the rabbit they had at home. It was spunky and small, and even to Ichigo, very cute. Chad was left to watch him, partly because he was good with animals, and partly because Tatsuki was disturbingly active for someone who was pregnant with twins. Chad had taken to worrying sick over her, and Ichigo was certain that if his friend didn't stop nagging her, his children would come into the world without a father, and with a mother facing murder charges. Thus why they decided to distract him with a baby animal.

Tatsuki and Chad already had a daughter, who had inherited her mother's small frame and her dad's looks. She had been in speech therapy for two years before they realized that the babble she employed was a mixture of Japanese and Spanish. They told everyone that would listen that there child was bilingual.

Haruhi pooped out on the car ride home, as did his mother. Pregnancy was no easy feat. Ichigo could see his son in the backseat sleeping, the coloring book clutched in his tiny fist, and his black hair falling into his face. Rukia refused to cut his curly hair, and he feared it would grow to rival Renji's mob. Rukia distacted him form this thought as she began to mumble cutely in her sleep.

Maybe it was from all the rides they had just been on, but he was feeling dizzy. His head felt joyously light, and his body felt like it was floating. But he knew it wasn't from the Ferris wheel he had just been on.

He knows the light headedness was from pure joy. Glancing at the other passengers in the car, from his son to his wife and unborn daughter, Ichigo smiled and his throat closed.

He had about a million and one reasons to feel dizzy. Rukia had turned his life upside down and sideways. She made everything backwards, and yet she miraculously made everything make sense.

She was his vertigo.

AN: I finished it. Oh my god I finished it. *Squee!*


End file.
